Entendimiento
by Yangchen
Summary: Sera cierto que los opuestos se atraen? Supongo que si, porque si no, no tengo una explicación a lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Zutara!


Hola, mis queridos lectores que se atrevieron a leer esto!!! Esto no califica como drabble, por lo que sera un One-shot.

Explico, para que no tengan problemas:

_-Diálogos de nuestro amado príncipe._

-Diálogos y pensamientos del otro pensonaje.

Nos vemos al final. Enjoy!!

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Entendimiento**

No se porque hago esto. me expongo a salir lastimada, y no físicamente, pero debo hacerlo.

"Quisiera saber si es cierto lo que dijo Aang" Le pregunto, sin darle tiempo de evadirme, como lo hace desde que se unió al grupo.

_"No se que es lo que te haya dicho"_ responde. Y por alguna razón, mi voz me abandona por algunos segundos. No tengo idea de como continuar, la verdad no esperaba que me escuchara siquiera. Y no es como si pudiera llegar y decir "Tu le diste el collar de mi madre a Aang para que me lo diera?" no es tan fácil Aunque bien valía la pena intentarlo.

"Recuerdas cuando nos vimos en la abadía?" Es hora de la verdad... espero que lo recuerde.

_"Cuando la mascota de esa cazafortunas nos paralizó por horas? Como olvidarlo"_ Eso fue sorpresivo, normalmente, me ignoraría y se marcharía dándome la espalda, lo que siempre me deja con el orgullo herido._"Qué hay con eso?"_ Porque tiene que verse tan endemoniadamente sexy cuando me ve? o cuando camina? o cuando habla? o cuando lo esta ahí, sin hacer nada? "Eh... pues... tu... tenías algo mío" En que estoy pensando? Eso sonó tan ridículo.

_"Te refieres al collar que traes puesto?" _Uh, eso no lo esperaba... pero lo notó... bien Katara, no te pongas rojita... tu puedes. Además, solo es Zuko, el príncipe de la nación del fuego, el legítimo heredero al trono, el que se ve tan bien cuando entrena... no, esto no esta bien. En que estaba? Ah si, el príncipe Zuko; mmm... mi mente divaga... no me concentro. Creo que estoy olvidando algo... ah claro parpadear... no, no es eso... emh... responder? eh... si... tengo que responder. ¿Qué iba a decir¿Cuánto tiempo llevare en silencio?

"Hem... si... ese mismo... tu... tu le diste el collar a Aang?" Si ya estoy haciendo el ridículo... que más da. Qué silencio tan incomodo... ya estoy oyendo al grillito... criii...criii... ¿Así se habrá sentido cuando mi cerebro se atrofió? Un minuto más, y no respondo de mis actos.

"_No"_ Maldita sea mi suerte... solo faltaban 10 segundos... _"Él lo robó_"O que dulce... Aang lo robo para mi!! "_Él me lo robó, yo tenía planeado regresarlo a su dueña"_ Maldito mocoso entrometido!!

"Bueno, eso es casi lo que me dijo que pasó"

"_Ese es el problema... casi... qué fue lo que te dijo?"_ Es que este día nada va a salirme bien? Yo y mi gran bocota.

"Dijo que... él dijo que tu... bueno, sus palabras exactas, si mal no recuerdo fueron: 'Zuko me pidió que por favor te lo pasara'" Si, definitivamente estoy haciendo el ridículo.

"_Y ya que dije eso, no merezco algo a cambio?"_ Oh no! y ahora que hago? Si antes estaba sorprendida esto no es nada. Pensa rápido, piensa rápido!! Ya se!!

"Claro que obtuviste algo, tu mandaste mi collar, yo te mande un beso, no es mi culpa si no llegó hasta ti" Dónde esta mi cordura? Seguro se quedó en el polo Norte.

_"Qué dirías si te pido que lo reenvíes? Pero por mensajería exprés, sin intermediarios. Ya que así no se pierde el correo" _Habré escuchado bien? No puedo reaccionar porque no se si entendí bien... él estaba... pidiéndome un beso? Este es el momento para que mi rubor apareciera. Si, allá va. Un momento... pero que estoy haciendo!? Zuko me pidió un beso, él me pidió un beso; él, hombre mas hot que conozco... no voy a ser yo quien se lo niegue... pero espera un momento, Katara, piensa con la cabeza fría...

"Y que dirías si lo hago?" Sonrisa de autosuficiencia... no te derritas... muestra tu frialdad.

"_Estas haciendo esto más difícil de lo que es, campesina"_ Campesina!! Campesina!! Asesina será!! Maldito... no puedo creer que pense en besarlo. Dirígele una mirada asesina tonta!! Que tu vena salte, que explote!!

"Campesina¿Como te atr...

* * *

Estimulen su imaginación y supongan que paso después ;D Y el que no haya más pensamientos, es que después de eso... cualquiera deja de pensar... no?

Se que esto no califica como drabble, por eso no lo subí como un capitulo de 'En la vida'. Espero haber plasmado bien la personalidad maniaca-depresiva de Katara.

Otra cosa, este tipo de narración, no es lo mio. Me es muy complicado ver las cosas solo de un lado, yo tengo que ser omnipotente y saberlo todo en mis escritos. Por lo tanto, este fic, no es exactamente lo mejor que he escrito.

Ya por último, eso de 'endemoniadamente sexy' he leído en alguna parte. Pudo ser en algún fic de avatar o de Harry Potter, pero no recuerdo donde. Así que pido disculpas por no poder decir de donde salió, mi memoria tipo Dori no me lo permite.

Reviews please!!!


End file.
